valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Drum Major/@comment-25500470-20150317224518/@comment-81.136.6.21-20150321201735
@Jhaamdath Indeed Chad's set up is horrible- but I dont blame him, he never really played as a totally free player so he doesn't really understand free players well anyway(not just here, but through like several of his annoying posts). @Chad I think what the person wanted to say was that in a battle, you would to use as LITTLE time as possible to kill the FAW. There is no damn time for time skip, and wasting that extra 5 seconds to time skip when you could just finish the minions already. Slowing the battle down just means that you're already on the road to miss FAWs from traders/senders and not get the finishing points from sniping if you're rushing rank. And besides, who the heck would use that card slot wasted on a card like this one? Jhadamdath's team is so many times better; easily reaches max dmg without arcana and avoids FAW AOE/minion time skip, kills exceedingly fast AND can survive many blows. <- All the things you need to save time, make lots of points and snipe. And yours? Dang, it takes at least 10 seconds slower, would waste lots more time and most likely, hardly get finishing points and takes forever to get max DMG since you have to wait for that buff. Plus, I I do love the way you wrote out a stupid unlikely battle sequence- have you ever thought of the chances or percentage that THAT, or something along those lines would happen? Unlikely. You only wrote a sequence like that to BACK YOURSELF up- proof that you're once again: trying to ignore free players point of views and WHY we feel that she is useless compared to other cards since you're being PROVEN wrong. And as for the latter, you don't seem to kill very fast anyway, judging by the fact you say it takes you 30 seconds of less and your weird team structure. Jhaam'a team can kill in less than 10secs if procs come out fast enough. And also, you obviously think that horrible team set up you gave us was ok because it probably does guarantee a good kill and or either does get finishing points; but in reality the reason you probably feel this way is because you have little traders/senders so you're never experienced true FAW sniping from fast killers. Not like I care, you're a casher who gets point cards so it's easy enough for you to look like you're been trading since you're in rankings but in reality, you know nothing about the essence or viewpoint of a free player. You have NO right to prove us wrong if you mention summon cards at first and then when you get proven wrong mention free obtainable cards and a crap set up that doesn't even help veteran players such as myself but only the newer ones. Actually, now that I think about it- I do like and find it amusing how you saucy usd from summon cards to free cards (trying to find every excuse and reason to prove us players wrong, eh? Give it up, the card here only helps cashers such as yourself and the newer players who doesn't know how to structure their teams so they use time skips, AND not the rankers/older players. There. To sum it up, every single post of yours Chad, I see the same thing: You trying to correct others for their own opinions/prove a point of yours -> proven wrong by the community (which is made up of mostly free players) -> argument sparks, more players prove you wrong -> you get angry on the inside since you dislike being proven wrong-> you complain/argue back with points that once again gets proven wrong/beaten -> cycle restarts. *Claps* Now I wait for your retaliation, though I don't see why I waste time reading or commenting in your posts if you're just going to argue back. "Period".